


Time

by DemonnPrincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Muteness, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess





	Time

The cave was very dark except for a faint, moonlight-like light that bounced off the walls slightly to illuminate the place just enough for someone to see well only after their eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was very, very quiet; any subtle movements were echoed far and heard very well along with the echo of one’s heavy huffing and the steady slapping sound of skin hitting together every half of second. The heavy shackles around Link’s wrists lay still and quiet, like he did. The 15 year old lay very still, on his stomach, his eyes closed just gently, the right side of his face nearly numb from being against the cold, moist-feeling rocky ground. No sound came from his throat, despite the steady stream of tears that seemed to be pumped out every time one of Ghirahim’s fast-paced and powerful thrusts sent him a painful eleven inches deep within him. Ghirahim’s large girth having long since torn open any part of Link that stood in his way internally, the boy’s body was easy to slide in and out of quickly, and was very pleasurable for Ghirahim, giving his hard, steady huffs with each thrust. Link was nonreactant to any of it, except for the tears. They seemed to flow continuously.  
  
Ghirahim’s sensitivity peaked for a quick second, and he let out a slight moan, pressing hard into Link even further than he’d gone so far and holding it for a second. Link tightened his fists and pulled at the very taught shackles, again being reminded that he couldn’t move his arms, or anything else for that matter, not one inch. Not one. He frowned and pulled his lips back in pain, revealing his clenched teeth. He sucked in for a quick second, making a sharp, inward “shht!” noise caused by intense pain.  
  
Ghirahim caught his reaction and held it a couple seconds longer, then he scooted up to Link’s body, pressing even harder against Link’s soft skin which let him inward even further, turning eleven inches into thirteen.  
  
Link yanked at the shackles involuntarily again, involuntarily trying to scoot upward and away from Ghirahim, who had no need to pin him to hold him in place and just had one hand, his left hand, on Link’s waist for comfort and the other on the right side of Link’s body, next to him on the rocky ground.  
  
Fourteen inches. “I thought you’d figured out that that won’t work.” Ghirahim said in a low, quiet voice.  
  
Link arched his back, and his fists tightened.  
  
Fifteen inches. Ghirahim leaned over closer to Link’s ear so the boy could hear his huffs even more. “Show me how much it hurts.” Ghirahim hissed at him, still scooting more and more into him. “Scream for me again……scream…………for me again………”  
  
Link let out a loud whine, the first one in a long while since it started, since the ones in the beginning stopped and he went quiet.  
  
Sixteen inches. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Ghirahim teased the mute boy. “Just say ‘Stop.’” He said, his evil grin growing as he saw the boy struggle to say the words. Link’s brain wouldn’t even let him try; the part of his brain responsible for spoken communication stopped any electric impulse before it could even be sent to his mouth, which only resulted in his jaw twitching involuntarily.  
  
Seventeen inches. “Say ‘Stop.’” Ghirahim repeated. “How am I supposed to know if you make no effort to tell me no?” he teased some more, watching as Link scowled with his mouth at the question.  
  
Link closed his mouth and went quiet again, his fists still clenched as Ghirahim still held his thrust inward. Ghirahim wiggled his hips a bit and let out an soft huff at the pleasure, feeling Link’s body be unable to stop him as it ripped open for him even further, then he released it and went back to his regular hard thrusting.  
  
Link’s eyes opened involuntarily for a short moment. He immediately fixated on a stalactite hanging about five feet from him. Each water droplet it released took all of twenty seconds each to drip down into the running streaming pond that was below it. Behind that pond was a very wet wall, which showed a semi-warped but clear reflection of Link. He wanted to look away, but the shock of what he saw kept him from closing his eyes again. He stared himself deep in his eyes, being able to see Ghirahim hovered over him and thrusting in and out of him like that, being able to see Ghirahim’s face as well; eyes closed, face sort of tightened a bit from the strong pleasure, mouth open just a bit to let the strong huffs out. Any little bit of manhood that Link had left – if there was any left – was taken from him by that sight. A sight that would never leave him. He stared uncontrollably, eyes barely held open. Even more tears.  
  
His mind had finally gone quiet after a while, and now, the same word that echoed his mind earlier was coming back, because of what he was seeing. “…no…” the word echoed in his mind. The tears started to flow heavier again. “…no…” No…this isn’t supposed to be happening. Why is this happening, despite his very desperate attempt to stop it from happening? He was a boy. A young man. A young man is supposed to possess strength. He is supposed to be able to fight and provide protection to himself and those around him. “….n-no…” he isn’t supposed to be held against his will like this. When a man says he doesn’t want something, it isn’t supposed to happen anyways. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He didn’t want Ghrahim inside of him. He didn’t want the pain, and the thrusting, and the huffing. No. That can’t happen. This can’t happen. He was a boy. This can’t happen.  
  
Link began to inhale audibly again, his crying becoming audible again “……….no!......no!...NO! NO!” his mind echoed some more. Nobody is supposed to ever do this! Ghirahim can’t! He can’t be doing this! Link’s manhood…he can’t just take it like this! “NO! NO! NO!” Link yanked at the shackles again, turning his head so his entire face lay flat on the rock now.  
  
“…It…doesn’t…work…” Ghirahim huffed each word at a time. “…ah…hah….ah…it doesn’t…work…”  
  
Link shook his head, trying to not hear that monster’s huffing. “…no…” This can’t be happening. He turned back saw the reflection of his bare hips being exposed. “NO!” his tunic pulled up just enough and his pants pulled down just enough to expose his backside. “NO!” Ghirahim’s long penis disappearing into his body with each thrust and then reappearing when it pulled out, then going back in again entirely. “NO!” This can’t happen. It can’t. Link was a boy. “….noooo!......nooooo!..........n-no………….no………….n-….no……” NOTHING should be forced into that area. Nothing should touch him there ever. Never. And he is a boy. He is supposed to be able to make that not happen. But none of the strength he possessed could stop it. It just kept happening and happening and happening. “…no…”  
  
Ghirahim’s sensitivity heightened a bit more, and his thrusting became even harder and faster. His thrust changed from straight in and out to pushing in and dipping a bit before pulling back out. He layed down and embraced Link’s body with both arms from behind, pulling his tunic down off of his shoulders and passionately kissing the sides and back of his neck.  
  
“……………….no………………no………………”  
  
Link felt leery to enter the cave for some reason earlier, but he had to. He can’t remember why, but he had to. Courage isn’t the absence of fear. It’s the presence of it yet the bravery to go on in spite of it. Link is the genetic makeup of the word courage. He drew his sword and held his heavy hundred-pound Hylian shield up and ventured in without hesitating. The cave certainly looked light when he started, the entire cave. It had a warm lighted effect from all of the ponds, like sunlight. And there was a sound, like wind. He kept his pace swift and steady, venturing in further and further, twisting around any turns, automatically backing out and finding his way around dead ends. All of the territory of having to be in as many caves and temples as he’s had to seek out. To explore just one cave or temple is more than the average person already…  
  
A couple hours into his venture, his bladder started to fill up and he needed to relieve himself somewhere. He’d done it many times; though always in the middle of nowhere, it was almost second nature to pee off behind some wall or large rock or bush as if he were hiding in privacy while doing it. He went behind a tall stalagmite, next to a pond with a large, wet wall behind it…that showed a semi-warped reflection of himself…Link stared at his reflection and naturally fixed some strands of his bangs which were sticking up as if there were static electricity in them, then he unzipped his pants and pulled it out just enough so he could go pee.  
  
Naturally if felt good to pee, and he really had to go badly, so Link exhaled in relief finally, and he immediately fixated his view on the ceiling of the cave, and the slow drip of the stalactite hanging directly behind him...each of its water droplet it released sounding like they took a long time each to drip down into the running streaming pond that was below it…  
  
…just as he was finished peeing, he spotted a pair of eyes on the ceiling staring directly back at him. It startled him bad and he jumped and almost fell backwards into the pond. He immediately felt exposed. He quickly finished peeing and hurried and shook it off and put it away, then grabbed his sword and shield again. He recognized the face. It was Ghirahim. Of course as soon as he looked back up he was gone. But he gave him a chill up his back. He didn’t even try to attack Link. He was just hanging upside-down from the ceiling by his hands and feet, hidden slightly behind a distant stalactite, just licking his long tongue slowly and watching – _watching_ – Link relieve himself. Watching very intently.  
  
“…it isn’t erect or anything and I can still see the size. It’s gotten pretty large there hasn’t it? Puberty has been very kind to you. Not everyone gets to enjoy being well endowed in their lifetime.”  
  
Link exhaled kind of disgustedly, raising his sword and whipping around quickly in a complete circle to get a quick scan of his surroundings. He saw nothing the first time, but the second time he caught the site of strong-looking metal shackles hanging from the ceiling, and four others built into the ground along with some other complicated-looking metal fasteners.  
  
“I built that as a present for you.”  
  
Link fwipped around, seeing Ghirahim casually walk out from behind a large rocky formation and into the middle of the contraption. He watched as Ghirahim grabbed at one of the shackles hanging from the ceiling and gave it a hard tug, smiling in satisfaction at its strong holdup.  
  
“That’s in there pretty strong…humans think they know what strength is.” Ghirahim paused and grabbed a shackle on the floor with his foot and tugged at it too. That one, like the other three down there as well, were much shorter and much more taught than the ceiling ones. Almost like they were made to practically fasten someone to the floor and render them completely immobile rather than give them free movement within a limited area. “That’s strong…I couldn’t pull that out.” He sighed and laughed a little to himself, looking back at Link.  
  
Link watched as Ghirahim went quiet and stared him in the face for a minute without budging, then watched as Ghirahim’s gaze moved downward and he started to lick his lips as he regularly did. Link raised his shield higher and pointed his sword more, symbolizing his threat to attack if provoked.  
  
“You want to fight me?” Ghirahim giggled to himself smugly, something else he always did, then just jolted forward at lightning speed.  
  
Before Link could even blink, Ghirahim had taken hold of the handle to his shield as well and had grabbed ahold of his sword wrist. Link yelled out from being startled.  
  
“Then fight me.” Ghirahim challenged, finishing his statement.  
  
Link went to swing his arm, but it barely budged. He frowned at how strong Ghirahim was.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Ghirahim teased smugly. “If you’re going to hit me, then do it.”  
  
Link tried to swing his arm again but again couldn’t. He exhaled as Ghirahim gave an evil and nasty “Hm” before literally prying his shield out of his hands. Link tried keeping a tight fist on the handle but all of the strength he had in that hand was not even half way enough to keep it closed even though Ghirahim was only using four fingers to prey them open and pull the shield away.  
  
Once he took Link’s shield, he tossed it away behind him, then pulled Link closer by the wrist and stuck his hands on Link’s groin and squeezed gently.  
  
Link pulled back and raised a leg to get his hands off and cover his area. He looked down at himself and then back up at Ghirahim in utter disbelief. He exhaled disgustedly. He felt very disrespected. Having a sharp mouth and using his words to insult were more than enough during any battle. So how dare he insult him in such a disgusting manner? But Ghirahim grabbed it again, and kind of fondled it from outside Link’s pants. Link pulled away again and put up his leg, this time turning his whole groin away from Ghirahim while keeping it covered with his knee.  
  
Ghirahim slid his grip of Link’s sword arm further down, clutching his elbow now and pulling him even closer to him. Then he grabbed at it again. This time, his hold was too close for Link to get away.  
  
Link angrily tried to pull away, but his angry frown slowly turned into a worried expression when thirty seconds into it he still wasn’t loose and when Ghirahim showed no signs stopping what he was doing.  
  
“Wow…it _is_ big…”  
  
Link growled under his breath, giving him an evil underlook that he gave often whenever staring an opponent in the face.  
  
“Stop with that face.” Ghirahim said softly, his face showing pleasure on it. “It’s turning me on.”  
  
Link immediately started hysterically trying to yank his arm away from Ghirahim, but he couldn’t get loose. Ghirahim let go of Link’s private parts and smacked Link’s sword hand, making him drop it. Then he grabbed Link under his chin and pulled him up close, sticking his hands down Link’s pants this time and clutching his entire penis.  
  
Link started trying to fight his way loose, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t get loose. Martial arts, self-defense moves, brute strength, flailing and kicking. Nothing was working. He started screaming and yelling hysterically and incoherently, like when a deaf person is trying to yell at someone. Ghirahim grabbed Links face and pulled him close, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Link tried to fight it off but he couldn’t. He tried everything but he couldn’t.  
  
Link knew. He knew now. But he was not going to allow this to happen to him. Such acts towards another boy is merely an insult at his strength and power to protect himself. He was growing more angry than scared. Knowing that it wasn’t going to actually happen because he had it in his mind that Ghirahim only wanted to toy with his head rather than actually harm him, but angry that Ghirahim felt like he could do this if he chooses against Link’s will. He felt Ghirahim trying to pull him downwards, towards the ground. Ghirahim grabbed Link by both elbows and started to drag him down, until Link was pulled to his knees, then onto his rear in a sitting position and trying to push him down onto his back. Link screamed in anger, kicking at Ghirahim hysterically and getting him in the face one good time.  
  
Ghirahim scowled and chopped Link in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious…  
  
…when Link came to a while later, his shoulders ached, and his legs felt limp. Everything was blurry, but it was very dark. He didn’t see Ghirahim anywhere, but jumped when he felt himself be grabbed around the waist by an arm.  
  
Link tried to dart forward, but a strong force on both his arms yanked at his shoulders and made them pop, keeping Link from budging from that spot. Link howled in pain, yanking at his arms again. In a panic, he looked upward, noticing that he had been harnessed into the shackles that were hanging from the ceiling. He started whining in fear loudly, frantically trying to free himself from the shackles.  
  
Ghirahim tightened his grip around Link’s waist, pulling Link’s body closer and pressing his hardness into Link’s back, letting his head fall back and exhaling at how good it felt. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Link’s ear and mumbled “I’m gonna take you.” In a low, evil voice.  
  
Link started shouting and hollering even louder. He became even more hysterical, determined to get away. But he couldn’t move. He felt Ghirahim slip his hand into his trousers again and grab ahold of his penis again. This time, Link’s body began to betray him and his soft, relaxed penis began to harden against his will. Link lifted his head up at the ceiling; it ending up on top of Ghirahim’s shoulder directly behind and he could see part of the side of his face, Ghirahim studying his face back from the corner of his eye. Still screaming and shouting hysterically, he started shaking his head no, begging his body to stop and listen to him.  
  
Ghirahim began slowly stroking Link’s erection, feeling Link’s stomach muscles tighten up at the unwanted pleasure. Link’s first tears began to form in the corners of his widened eyes. “That feel good?” Ghirahim asked, getting no response. “We can’t have you enjoying what I’ll be enjoying. That’s for me. So, we’re gonna rub yours out first so it’s gone.” Ghirahim squeezed at Link’s penis hard, causing him pain but also heightening the sensitivity as he stroked.  
  
Link started to shake his head no again. He only sometimes touched himself like this. He’s never had anyone touch him like this. And now it’s happening for the first time ever with someone he didn’t get to choose, and he can’t stop it. He screamed out loudly one time, his back arching at the force he used to yell out, while shaking his head no still.  
  
“If you don’t want It, then tell me no.” Ghirahim said, stoking faster and breathing faster in Link’s ear. “That feel good?” he asked, snickering at Link shaking his head no in response. “That feels very good, doesn’t it? It’s your first time ever feeling it like this isn’t it?” He snickered again at getting no response.  
  
No one has ever touched his penis like this except him. His first time getting it touched, and it’s being forced upon him, and he can’t stop it. “Stop.” The words echoed in Link’s head. “You can’t! Please, stop!” he shouted them from his head, but when he tried to say them, all that came out were screams. His brain wouldn’t let him say it. His brain never let him say anything. “Stop!” He can’t do this to me! He can’t take this away from me! He can’t! He won’t!  
  
“Your first time coming in the hands of someone else…did you think it’d be your wife?” he yanked at Link’s penis, making him cry out in a loud, unwanted moan. Ghirahim moved his hand upward and started to only pull on the head of Link’s penis now, where all the feeling was. Link clenched his teeth, trying to fight against it, but his body wouldn’t listen. A loud popping sound was coming from his pants now. The sound that happens when a penis is being masturbated on, when some of the semen has already leaked out and is creating a “pop!” everytime you pull down on it. The sound that happens when it starts to feel really good and he is close to it ending…  
  
Link continued to scream, pulling hard at the shackles, kicking with his feet and flailing his legs around, trying so hard to get away. He’s a man. He’s supposed to be able to protect himself. Why can’t he protect himself? Why is this being taken from him? “Stop!” the word boomed in his mind, he tried turning his body to get his penis to slide out of Ghirahim’s hand, but Ghiahim’s grip around him was too strong. He could feel Ghirahim’s impatience as his hardness started to repeatedly press into Link’s back as he continued to yank on him, a hidden smirk on his face. Link’s screams started to turn into loud screaming moans. He could feel the semen creeping up his shaft from the inside. Telltale signs of being close to coming. He shook his head again, clenching his fists and looking down at himself in disbelief, seeing Ghirahim’s arm reaching down into his pants, seeing the lump from behind his green tunic jump up and down like that as Ghirahim yanked at it hard. “No! This can’t happen! No! Don’t take this from me! Don’t take this from me! Stoppit!” He couldn’t get the words out of his mind and into his vocal cords. “Don’t take this from me! Please! PLEASE! NO!!! NO!” Link is a man! He is supposed to be able to protect himself! And he can’t! His first time ever being touched like this is being taken from him, and once it’s gone he can never ever get it back, and yet, he can’t do anything about it.  
  
Ghirahim felt Link’s penis began to pulse in his hands. He squeezed tighter, flexing his bicep and stroking Link’s head as fast as his arm would let him.  
  
Link felt his body betray him a step further. He looked down at himself, shaking his head no at his own body, begging it to not let this happen to him. He stopped screaming, and just hung his head quietly as his scrotum suddenly began to contract on his own, and the orgasm that he felt in Ghirahim’s hands caused him to ejaculate against his will, inside his pants, in Ghirahim’s hand. He hung there quietly, in disbelief. It was gone. His first time ever having an orgasm from somebody else, and now it was gone. “…no…” Link closed his eyes, his face twisted up as he fought back the tears. “……no……..no…….” he felt his semen running down his thighs and legs, soaking up into the top part of his boots where his pants were tucked.  
  
“There, there.” Ghirahim said excitedly, pulling his hand out and holding it up, squishing Link’s aftermath around in his hand playfully in front of Link’s face. “It’s snow white. You haven’t came in a while have you?” He wiped it on the front of Link’s tunic, then he went down with both hands and started to take Link’s pants apart completely.  
  
Link became hysterical again. “No!” he shouted in his mind. “Please no! Not this! NO! I’m a man! You can’t! Not there! Anywhere but there!” he tried to scoot away, but he couldn’t. Ghirahim pulled Link’s pants to just below his rear. Link’s tunic was pulled up a bit and he was able to see his nearly flaccid penis hanging there. He was ashamed to look at it. It was his, but it betrayed him. It was a traitor. He told it not to do something, and it just let it happen anyways. He lost something important. If Link ever had a woman pleasure him, it’d be his second time now. That first time was gone. Ghirahim took it. And it let it happen. But this…what Ghirahim was planning next. It wasn’t just about a “first”, it wasn’t just about not wanting it… “…no…please no…anything but that…”  
  
Ghirahim grabbed at Link’s rear, breathing heavily and kissing at Link’s shoulders through his clothes, smelling his hair and the back of his neck, being driven by Link’s hysterical whines. “Tell me no then.” Ghirahim paused and smirked for a second at incoherent shouts that were coming out of Link, then he mumbled “If you don’t say ‘No’ then I won’t stop.” Then he squeezed at a part of Link’s neck which made him sleepy. “I need to get you into position.” He said as Link lost consciousness again…  
  
…again, Link came to, immediately knowing he was back in shackles. What had Ghirahim done while he was out! He looked around and noticed he was lying on his stomach now, and it was still dark. It seemed he did nothing. Then he heard him right behind him. He heard the sound of fabric. The sound when someone is getting out of their clothes. Link yanked at the shackles again, only this time, he couldn’t move his arms at all. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t budge. His neck was fastened to the ground. His upper arms were fastened to the ground. His ankles were spread from eachother and shackled to the ground. His knees were spread and fastened to the ground. His waist was fastened to the ground. He was unable to move at all. Except his head which scraped against the ground as he turned it. He started hyperventilating, seeing in the reflection Ghirahim stroking his hardness. All eleven inches of it. Link began to audibly hyperventilate, heaving and heaving, then he let out one, loud, shriek.  
  
Ghirahim stoked at himself until he was all the way hard, then reached down and slid a couple fingers in between Link’s exposed cheeks. Link tightened his rear muscles to keep Ghirahim out, but Ghirahim just laughed at his attempt. “The thing about this situation,” Ghirahim leaned over and forcefully pushed his fingertips in between Link’s cheeks, rubbing them around despite the strong muscles trying to crush them, “Nothing you do is going to save you.”  
  
Link started trying to yank his way out of the harnesses, still unable to move even a little bit. “No!” he tried, and tried, and tried. “No! He can’t! He can’t! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!” He tried hard, exhausting himself and breaking a sweat despite being against the very cold rock, trying everything he can to break free. He used the best of his abilities. All those years in training. Exercising. Fighting. Combat skill practice. Winning. Always winning. He was strong. He was told that. Using all that he knew, using every last ounce of his strength, he could not break free. “…..no……please no…….you can’t do this to me…….I’m a man too…..you cannot do this to me….”  
  
Ghirahim laughed out loud this time at Link’s attempts. “You can’t even move.” he teased. He situated Link’s pants to make sure they were out of his way completely, then he mounted himself up on Link more comfortably. “You think you know what strength is.” Ghirahim sighed, watching as Link still tried to escape.  
  
Link paused and held his breath when he felt Ghirahim press himself against his cheeks. Link hardened them again, an area of his body where the muscles were also trained and very well in shape as well, but Ghirahim forced his way in between them anyways and pressed up against his opening. The last barrier to his manhood in his soul. Link stopped. His body went limp. He let his head rest against the cold floor. He closed his eyes so he could no longer see the reflection. So he could no longer see Ghirahim straddling him, his hand on his own penis and bent over Link with it pressed against him and getting ready to….getting ready to……that’s when the tears started to flow. He went limp, and he began to cry from deep within his soul. Everything that made Link anything of or related to the definition of a man began to crumble from deep inside. He couldn’t hold onto it any longer. Just like his sword and shield, it was being pried from his hands, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.  
  
“It’s your own fault.” Ghirahim kissed Link’s ear, then licked at it, then he stopped too. “I’m ready to make you less than a man.” Then he forced his way into Link’s body.  
  
Link clenched his fist and cried out at the pain as Ghirahim slowly pressed into him. One inch, two inches. The head of Ghirahim’s penis, the part of that organ that is shaped by nature to naturally spread open and press past, did just that. Made to naturally and comfortably spread open a woman once her body is ready, it was opening Link up just the same as it readied his body for the rest of Ghirahim. Three inches, four inches, five…Link arched his back and cried out some more, and then some more. The pain was beyond his threshold, but there was no escape from it. He had to suffer it. His opening was being spread wider and wider as it took in more of Ghirhim’s large girth.  
  
Six inches. Ghirahim hit a dead end up inside Link and his opening was stretched to as wide as it can go. Link knew this. He shook his head, whimpering in pain and fear. “No…no…no…” His fears being realized when Ghirahim didn’t stop at the dead end. “…no…………….no…………”  
  
Seven inches. Link’s opening began to tear at the seams. The dead end up inside of Link’s rectum began to rip wider and deeper. Canals being made wider and deeper where they shouldn’t be. Link inhaled loudly in pain, arching his back some more. His eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of his head behind his closed eyelids and he began seizing at the pain.  
  
Eight inches. Nine inches. Ten…eleven…Link, still seizing and involuntarily hyperventilating, finally felt Ghirahim’s bare pelvis against his rear, signaling that he was all the way in. He felt a sweatdrop, perhaps from Ghirahim’s forehead, thud against the back of his tunic. Ghirahim had earlier reacted to the intense pleasure of being all the way inside Link by clutching Link’s elbows and supporting his weight on them. He sighed at how good it felt for a minute, then he brought his hands back, put one on Link’s waist, and the other on the ground, and he began thrusting.  
  
Link let his mouth fall open, and he cried out uncontrollably at the agony. Ghirahim’s thrusts sounded very wet and squishy. Link was bleeding profusely, and it was lubricating the way for Ghirahim. Link tried to shut the squishing sound out but couldn’t. It became lost in his mind and stuck there, continuously echoing.  
  
“………..no………………n-……n-………………………………………………no.”  
  
………Ghirahim kept pulling down on Link’s tunic, exposing his back even more. He kept softly kissing at his body, using his tongue whenever to taste his skin. Sniffing at his hair. Then he embraced the boy even tighter, bringing his face to Link’s and pushing his tongue into his mouth again, passionately, passionately kissing the boy as he began to climax faster and faster. He moaned loudly from his throat and into Link’s mouth, his nose rubbing against Link’s drenched cheeks.  
  
Link’s eyes fell open again. He saw that Ghirahim’s eyes were closed as that monster kissed him. Link didn’t fight the kiss. Ghirahim momentarily brought a hand up and gave the back of Link’s head one hard tap, his way of telling him he’d better had participate In the kiss. Link did not fight it. He did not draw back from it. He shed a few more tears, then he closed his eyes, and he kissed Ghirahim back. His first kiss also stolen. It was taken earlier when Ghirahim first stuck his tongue in, but he hadn’t realized it until just now. It was gone…why fight for it now…he kissed him back hard. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t have it in him anymore to resist. He just couldn’t anymore. That monster’s mouth tasted disgusting to him…another man’s mouth inside his…his first kiss…another man’s mouth…another man’s tongue…his first kiss…his very first kiss…  
  
Ghirahim moaned even louder, thrusted even harder. He broke his passionate kiss with Link, slobber drizzling from Link’s mouth and down his chin. Ghirahim raised his head, each of his loud moans echoing far throughout the cave and back to them more than once. More than twice. His grasp on Link tightened. His thigh muscles tightened. His thrust became more and more steady and automatic.  
  
Link tightened his fists one final time. He knew what was coming. He didn’t want to watch. But for some reason his eyes opened again, and he saw it. He saw Ghirahim, with his head rested on Link’s other shoulder, arch his back as he came deep within Link’s body. Ghirahim stopped moaning and just kept pushing, harder than ever. He let out a loud shout of pleasure, then another, and then one more very long and drawn out one. It burned from the inside. All of the tears and wounds Ghirahim made…his semen burned terribly. And as it was shooting out, even that was painful. Link slowly closed his eyes back and endured the sharp pain of the semen shooting deep into him.  
  
Ghirahim huffed a few more times, then his body collapsed on top of Link, and he stayed there. He didn’t move, he didn’t talk. He just stayed there, laying there on top of the boy who also lay very still.  
  
Then it was completely quiet again.  
  
Then, after a long while, Ghirahim sniffed loudly, and sat up. He exhaled, sucking in through his teeth in small pleasure at how good it felt as he slowly pulled out of Link’s body. Pulled his entire length slowly out. Smeared with red. Link’s rear smeared with red. Very pink from being hurt so violently. He wiped his length off on the back on Link’s pants, then put it away and situated his own clothes. Then, he stood up, wiped his face with his arm, looked down at Link a last time, and then walked away and left him like that.  
  
Then it got a little darker and quieter. Link’s eyes fell open. He stared at himself. For hours after, he lay there. At one point he needed to pee again, and he did where he lay. He lay there for two more hours before he heard voices echoing in the cave, sounds of people from the village in Skyloft calling his name repeatedly. Seeing lights flashing down various tunnels via the reflection as they missed him over and over again. He lay staring another hour as someone, a young girl from his class, spotted him. She screamed hysterically at the sight. Two stronger adult men from the village found her immediately and saw what she saw. They ran up to Link, smoothing his hair out of his face and telling him that everything was going to be okay. One man took his top shirt off and layed it over Link’s body to cover the sight while the other ran back and signaled others to get tools to free him from the harness. Another hour. A stretcher was brought by a few other people. Thirty people surrounded Link now, including Zelda. He didn’t look at any of them in the face. He was too ashamed. But he lacked the strength to hold his hands up and cover his face. They finally freed his last shackle, his left hand. His sword hand. They carefully rolled him onto his back onto the stretcher, covered him with blankets, then made the two-hour trip back outside the cave. Link saw Ghirahim again as they carried him out of the entrance. No one else did. Just him. Ghirahim was giving him a look. A “You are powerless against me.” look. A “You’ll never beat me physically or in spirit.” look.  
  
When they got outside, a loftwing was waiting to take him to a hospital once they got back to Skyloft. One of the men that originally saw him uncovered shook his head and said “Take him home. He just needs to be home right now.”  
  
Link thought about home. His room was dark, like the cave…his face gave a panicked expression, and the man saw it and put a hand on Link’s chest and nodded. “Okay.” Then the man nodded again. “I understand.” He changed back to the original plan to take Link to the hospital. Then he leaned over and told Link something. “It’s going to be okay. Trust me. I’ve been there…I was your age…” Then he subtly patted Link on the head and walked away.  
  
Link turned and watched the man walk away. He’s been here? He was his age? What did that mean? Was he…was he telling him that the same thing happened to him? …was that it? Or did he mean something completely different? Link continued to watch the man as they put him on the loftwing and it lifted him away…  
  
…and he didn’t sleep that night at the hospital. Jumping at the sound of his nurse coming to check on him. At the sounds outside his dark window. Afraid to look and see him there watching him. Unable to move his body still. Still feeling the cold shackles and harnesses around his body. They were still there. They were gone, but they were still there….  
  
…and he didn’t sleep the next night either…  
  
Or the next night.  
  
Or the week after.  
  
But he went to school the week after that. He left the hospital that morning, and went immediately to school. He didn’t want to go back to his room alone. Where no one could hear him if he screamed. He came in very quietly. He was late, but no one minded. They understood. He sat down. Someone was speaking. They were reading an essay. What was the title? “What is strength?”  
  
“…it isn’t how much a person can carry, or how much pain a person can endure. It isn’t how much an item can take until it gives, or how much pressure it takes from an item to crush another. It isn’t how much more of a man this man is than the other. It isn’t how well a man or woman can hide their pain. Those things are strong too. Only sometimes. Hiding pain is both a weakness and a strength at the same time. Real strength is being able to create your own separate destiny in the face of the one that was laid out for you by your tragedy. Real strength is knowing that sometimes you cannot create your own separate destiny in the face of your tragedy. Real strength is strength that is created when there is none. Real strength is admitting that your tragedy wasn’t your fault. Real strength is admitting that there was nothing you could do. You weren’t weak when it happened. You were hurt. Those are two completely different things. If you were weak there would be no reason for them to try so hard to hurt you in the first place. If you were weak, whatever it was that rendered you powerless against them, whether it be a physical item like a rope or chain, or psychological as in fear or guilt, wouldn’t have needed to be so strong to hold you back for them. Weakness is the person who gave in to their darkness when they hurt you. That was their sin, not yours. Simply because you survived it, you are strong. Simply because it happened, you are strong. That is real strength.”  
  
……the person speaking hasn’t even noticed Link until after he’d finished reading his essay. He immediately felt bad for having read it because of the words it contained and how closely related they were to…and Link having to hear it like that…but then he thought maybe it’d helped. Everyone in class watched Link. He sat very still, staring ahead, past the boy, into space.  
  
“…Link.” One girl in class mumbled. She jumped up, and ran over and hugged his head from the side. He hadn’t been able to stop crying since that night, but this time the tears were different. They were because of this kind of “release” feeling he had. Still painful, but slightly releasing. And he heard those man’s words in his head again. “You’re gonna be okay…I’ve been there…I was your age…” He was strong. He helped rescue him. He didn’t look like less of a man. He didn’t look like what Link looked like in that reflection on that rock. What did he feel like when it first happened? Did it feel like this? So painful like this? More people got up to console him. His teacher, a woman, came up to Link too, and grabbed his hand as well. “You’ll be okay.” She said. Then she nodded, looking him right in the eyes. “I understand.”  
  
“…she understands…her too…I didn’t know…”  
  
Link squeezed her hand, and then it started to tremble.  
  
The teacher put a hand on Link’s cheek and nodded again. “You’ll be okay. In time. You really will.”  
  
Link nodded.  
  
When he got home, he took out a piece of paper, wrote “Time” on it, with his left hand, his sword hand, and tacked it to his ceiling above his bed.


End file.
